Jedipedia Diskussion:Was Jedipedia nicht ist
So, ich hab das mal hierhin gepostet, ich hoffe, so ist es besser. *Ich finde zwei Punkte sollten verbessert werden: #Die Zeitsprünge sollten verschwinden (es ist teils Gegenwart/teils Vergangenheit) #Der Einleitungssatz: Jedipedia ist ein Projekt zum Aufbau einer Star Wars-Enzyklopädie und '''kann deshalb bestimmte andere Dinge nicht sein, insbesondere der fettmarkierte Teil ist nicht gerade in gutem Deutsch geschrieben. Ich fände z.B. Jedipedia ist ein Projekt zum Aufbau einer Star Wars-Enzyklopädie, in der gewisse Dinge keinen Platz finden können deutlich besser. Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 20:51, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ansich ja... ich habs von der Wikipedia abgeleitet. Dort heißt das ganze '''Was Wikipedia nicht ist (daher auch die Abkürzung). In diesem Kontext passt der erste Satz wunderbar, wenn man ihn gegen deinen jedoch ausstuscht, passt er im Kontext nicht mehr so gut. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 20:54, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Eine Sache finde ich zwar auf Wikipedia zutreffend, aber sie ist einfach nicht mit Jedipedia gleichzusetzen. Da wäre der Punkt, dass man auf Diskussionsseiten keine inhaltlichen Debatten zum Artikelthema führen soll. Bisher ist es aber erlaubt, allgemeine Fragen zum Artikelthema auf der Dikussionsseite zu stellen, was dieser Regel natürlich widersprechen würde.--Anakin Skywalker 23:20, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Ja... das ist so ein Grenzfall man könnte die Stelle ein wenig umformulieren oder es von Fall zu Fall abwegen. Wenn es Fragen zum Artikelinhalt sind, ist es ja nicht weiter schlimm, denn das ist es ja was wir wollen (denn dies dient auch zur verbesserung des Artikels). Wenn es Jedoch fragen alá hat Mace Windu den Sturz überlebt? etc. sind, dann gehören die nicht zwingend dahin. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 00:31, 5. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Verstehe. War ja nur eine Idee. Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 18:35, 5. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::Ja, das ganze ist ja erstmal eine Idee... Aber wenn es genügend Anklang findet, kann man die Sache ja dann optmieren und danach offiziell machen... Pandora Diskussion--Taten 20:47, 5. Mai 2008 (CEST) Abstimmung Die Abstimmung stammt aus der ersten Version und sollte Zwecks Dokumentation hier gesichert werden. 00:46, 24. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ---- Die folgende Abstimmung dient allein dem Zweck herauszufinden, ob die Mitglieder der Jedipedia solch einen Ansatz Begrüßen oder grundweg Ablehnen. Bitte haltet die vorgegebne Form ein. Formale Gesichtspunkte bzw. größere Erweiterungen/Veränderungen, werden auf der Benutzer Diskussion:Modgamers/Projektseite/WJNI|Diskussionsseite erörtert. Pro *''Bel Iblis'' 18:00, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) * 18:03, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) *Admiral Ackbar 18:05, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) *Pandora Diskussion-- 18:09, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) *Gefällt mir auch gut MFG--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 18:22, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) *--MfG Mand'alor Kal (Cantina) | 18:24, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) *Achso, generell halte ich diese Idee nicht für schlecht, bis auf die Punkte, die ich vorhin erwähnt habe. Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 20:44, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) *--Benji321 21:18, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) *– Andro Disku 21:28, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) *Klingt gut, darauf lässt sich aufbauen. -Thor 21:31, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) *Jaina 21:34, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) *--Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 11:10, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) *Triffts genau. 11:13, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) *So ist es, und ich denke die meisten halten sich auch dran!--Yoda41 Admin 09:35, 6. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Kontra Kommentare *Könnte man dann auch als Vorlage verwenden, wenn man jemand zurechtweisst, anstatt es immer selber schreiben zu müssen... Pandora Diskussion-- 18:09, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) *Wenn jemand das liest und es immanoch nich verstanden hat ist hier dann wohl falsch.--MfG Mand'alor Kal (Cantina) | 18:24, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) Interwiki-Link WP hat einen ähnlichen Artikel, man könnte einen Interwiki-Link setzen: en:Wookieepedia:What Wookieepedia is not (ebenso zum spanischen Wiki: es:Star Wars:Lo que Star Wars Wiki en español no es). Ansonsten ist die Liste gut. Viele Grüße, 17:58, 24. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Umsetzung Ich finde Punkt 3 und 6 sollten härter durchgesetzt werden, es gibt immer mehr Benutzer die nur an ihren Seiten arbeiten, und erst heute hat sich jemand anmeldet der wahrscheinlich nur diesen einzigen Edit machen wird, indem er auf seiner Benutzerseite einen Link schreibt und dazu schreibt dass er Admin eines RPG-SW-Forum-Games ist, sowas hat doch hier nix verloren! 19:40, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Jedipedia ist weder Propaganda- oder Werbeplattform noch Gerüchteküche. Rechts kann man aber ganz deutlich Werbung sehen... 93.223.241.154 22:28, 6. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Dass soll heissen, wir wollen keine Werbung für irgendwelche privaten Projekte. Pandora Diskussion 22:31, 6. Dez. 2009 (CET) Fehler? Ich sehe in der jediquette nicht gerade sehr viele Grundsätze. Werden die gerade bearbeitet? Mand'alor 12:54, 26. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Offensichtlich hat das Media-Wiki-Update hier etwas durcheinandergebracht und bisher hat es keiner gemerkt. Der Inhalt war da, wurde aber nur nicht angezeigt. Ich habe das jetzt für's erste auf die inhaltlich gleiche, aber anders formartierte letzte funktionierende Version zurückgestzt. Vielen Dank für die Fehlermeldung. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:00, 26. Jan. 2010 (CET)